You Held the Ransom to my Heart
by Xx-Where-Am-I-xX
Summary: When beautiful, temperamental Rose Hathaway kidnaps a Knight due to a dire situation, she thinks her bad days are all gone. Little does she know she has kidnapped the handsome Earl of Stephensgate. Dimitri Belikov is surprised to be in the hands of such a spirited beauty, but little does he know what the future has in store for them. Full Summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Hey! Okay, so for all those readers (mostly guests) that wanted this story, here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>When beautiful, temperamental Rose Hathaway kidnaps a Knight due to a dire situation, she thinks her bad days are all gone. Little does she know she has kidnapped the handsome Earl of Stephensgate. Dimitri Belikov is surprised to be in the hands of such a spirited beauty, but little does he know what the future has in store for them. Soon the both of them realise something they want from the other,more than freedom, more than relief. Something akin to...love?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rose stared up into his eyes.<br>She could feel it, she had been feeling it for quite some time now...  
>And she knew he felt it too.<p>

She looked into those dark, dark orbs, feeling herself getting lost in them.

How had this happened?

Just a few hours before now, she swore she had held hate for him in her heart.  
>He had maddened her with his touch, bringing to her mind forbidden desire.<br>He had infuriated her with his words, opening up a place in her soul she had not dared to open.  
>He had toyed with her heart, and yet she let him hold it in his grasp.<p>

He wanted her, body and soul.  
>As she wanted him.<p>

But she was afraid, afraid that just one kiss...

And she wouldn't be able to resist anymore.

Her heart would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's the Prologue. Happy now?<br>First chapter will be up either tomorrow, or Saturday, because I have exams. :(  
>R&amp;R, please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody!  
>So how was the prologue? So far, so good? Anyway, this chapter will be focusing on R&amp;D's first time meeting!<strong>

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Richelle Mead.  
>Seriously, I wish I owned Rose and Dimitri! :(<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 1<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A flash of a crooked smile.<em>

_Hands tugging her towards them._

_"Stop! Please, don't! I don't want this! Mother and Father wouldn't want this!"  
>"Rose, just meet him. He's not so bad, once you get to know him."<em>

_The wedding, her walking down the aisle, her hand tucked into her brother's arm.  
>And suddenly, he was not there.<em>

_She was all alone.  
>She looked around, hoping to find a way to get out...when suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.<em>

_"You killed him, Rose. You did this. His blood is on your hands."_

_Rose looked down, and recoiled.  
>Her hands, the front of her dress, and her long hair were covered with blood.<em>

_"No...please, no! Stop it!"  
>She continued to scream, as the voices filled her head. "You did this, Rose...you did this..."<em>

"Rose? Rose! Wake up, Rose!"

Rose gasped, sitting up suddenly, drenched in sweat, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dull surroundings.

Her sister Sonya sat before her, on the edge of her bed, looking concerned.  
>"Rose? Are you alright? You were tossing around an awful lot."<br>"I...I'm fine, Sonya. What are you doing here?"

Sonya gave Rose a bright smile, her hand rubbing her very swollen belly.

"Eddie sent me up to talk some sense into you. Sheriff Alto just came by, asking us if we knew why some of the Earl's prized stags have gone missing. Really, Rose, you ought to stop poaching in the Earl's forests!"

"Oh." Rose laughed softly. "Sonya. The Sheriff will never have proof of my hunting. There's a reason they call me the best shot in all of Shropshire. I never miss."

Sonya sighed.  
>"Well, atleast now, Eddie can't blame me for not trying. I just can't make you see sense."<p>

Rose grinned, satisfied.  
>Eddie didn't mind her hunting in the woods, as long as she didn't get caught. Ofcourse, he would get angry every time that old bat of a Sheriff came by, but Eddie was quick in temper, and quick to calm.<br>He had also been the one to teach her how to hunt.  
>Really, it was his fault she had developed a love for hunting.<br>Eddie, in the enthusiasm brothers have for their baby sisters, had taught Rose how to shoot arrows at the age of four.  
>Rose had shot her first arrow dead center into the rear of her beloved wet nurse, Oksana.<br>She had refused to part with her bow and arrow ever since.

"Wait, Eddie sent you? What's he doing at home at this time of the day? Shouldn't he be at the mill?"  
>"That's also what I'm here to tell you about. Jill is here, and- "<p>

"What? Eric Dragomir finally agreed?"

Sonya nodded enthusiastically.  
>Rose jumped up, ignoring her sister's 'wait!' and ran down the stairs.<br>Usually, she hated anything to do with weddings. After her ill-fated one, the thought of them had her sick to the stomach.  
>But this wedding...<p>

She reached the bottom of the stairs, pushing through the small crowd gathered in the room.

"Eddie!"  
>Her brother, who was standing by the fireplace, his bride-to-be tucked under his elbow, turned towards her upon hearing his name.<br>Rose ran towards him, jumping into his spread arms, holding on to him tightly.  
>"Congratulations, Eddie! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"<p>

All she got in response was a painful smack to her rump.

"Ouch! What was that for?"  
>"Rose, I told you not to go hunting in the Earl's forests! Sheriff Alto came by again today, demanding to see you!"<br>"So I've heard, Eddie. But that is a common thing, and a thing of the past! It shouldn't come between the celebrations, should it?"

"No," Jill, Eddie's bride-to-be smiled, looking startled at Eddie's display of manly temper. "It shouldn't."

Eddie's eyes moved between the both of them, finally resting on Rose, as his glare softened.  
>"I'm forgiving you, Rose. Just this once."<p>

Rose whooped joyously, giving Eddie a hug, and being joined by Jill, the angelic looking daughter of the Mayor of Stephensgate, the first girl who had resisted Eddie's charms, and therefore the love of his life. Jill had been reluctant to marry Eddie at first. Who wouldn't, considering the fact that he had six sisters, a curse for any family but theirs. Their parents, before they had died, had loved that there were so many girls in the family. But worst of all was Rose. She was the youngest sister, and went around in boyish garb, and prided herself on the fact that she was the best shot in Shropshire, despite the fact that she was seventeen, and too old for such things.  
>And then, there was also the matter of Rose's debacle of a marriage...<p>

But the other five sisters had reputations beyond reproach.  
>There was the oldest, Karolina, at the age of twenty five, a year younger than Eddie. She was happily married to the village blacksmith, and had four boys already, each with their father's stocky build and mothers deep brown hair.<br>Then came Meredith, wife to the local innkeeper, and mother of three.  
>Viktoria, who had fought and wept, and refused to behave until Eddie finally let her marry a winemaker twice her age.<br>Then was the newly wed Sonya, who loved her butcher husband Rolan dearly.  
>The fifth daughter was Mia, considered to be the family beauty, but though approaching the age of twenty, was yet to find a husband.<br>In all, the miller's family was not one that Jill's father, Eric, could complain about.

In fact, he would have had no objections whatsoever, for a more promising young man than Edison Hathaway-Mazur could scarcely be found in all of Stephensgate.  
>But there was the matter of his youngest sister.<br>How to ignore the fact that Rose Hathaway-Mazur, no matter how wrongly, was accused of murdering her own husband?

But Jill's love for Eddie was genuine, and she had gotten her father to come around.  
>If Rose was the only problem, there was nothing that could be done about it.<p>

They all just hoped that one day, Rose Hathaway would get over this stage, with the improper dressing, and the poaching in the woods.  
>She was still young, and had the potential to change.<p>

And maybe, just maybe, Jill's gentle approach would get her to see the error of her ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.<br>Your thoughts on Ch:1? Like? Dislike?  
>R&amp;R, please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey!  
>Sorry for the late update, but I was having a hard time writing this chapter! I just hope it's good enough! And...next chapter holds a surprise for all of you, so...read on! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Mazur Household was filled with so much joy, and laughter, and celebration, that no one noticed Mia's absence.<p>

It was Rose who first noticed that the room was lacking a certain beauty, and lowering her cup of beer, wondered aloud what happened to her sister.

No one payed her any attention though. This was because not only was Rose the family embarrassment, she was also the family storyteller, and tended to exaggerate her stories so much, that the only people who believed them were her nephews and nieces.

Miffed at the lack of attention, Rose put down her cup, and went in search of Mia, only to find her sitting by the fire, weeping into her apron.

"Mia!" Rose exclaimed, genuinely shocked. Mia rarely cried, she was usually a cheerful person. "What happened? Is it your stomach again? Should I get you some tonic?"  
>Mia didn't reply.<br>From the look of her swollen pink eyes, Rose guessed that she had been crying for quite some time now.  
>Considered to be the beauty of the family, Mia had more admirers than anyone could count, but none had ever approached her with an actual offer of marriage. Rose found this strange, because even <em>she <em>had received a proposal, albeit ill-fated, and she considered Mia's beauty to be much more superior than hers.  
>How it wasn't obvious to all the men looking for wives that Mia was right here, Rose didn't know. With a fair face, and trim figure, Mia was the only child who didn't have the Mazur hair. Instead, she had beautiful blonde curls that framed her heart-shaped face like a veil of reddish gold. Her eyes too, unlike her siblings' brown ones, were a bright, clear blue that shone like the sea. And somehow, not letting Mia have even the slightest resemblance to her siblings, was her nature. Her siblings were undoubtedly outspoken, whereas Mia was a shy creature, preferring the company of hens, or birds rather than actual people.<br>Several people had insinuated that Mia was probably stupid, or 'simple in the head' to put it nicely. But Rose had put an end to it with her fists, and Eddie had scared the guts out of anyone who dared to mention it again.  
>Rose crouched down next to Mia, and pulled at her hand gently.<br>"What is it, Mia?" She pushed back a few damp curls from Mia's face. "Why aren't you out there celebrating?"

Mia hiccuped, and let out another sob.  
>"Rose..." Hiccup. "I want to tell you, but I can't!"<br>"What? You know you can tell me anything, Mia. Just let it out, you'll feel better."  
>"Not this time, Rose. I've gone too far this time! Oh!" She began sobbing again, making Rose sigh.<br>"What is it? Did you take some of my money for a new comb? Is that it? Oh you silly girl-" But she was cut off by Mia.  
>"No! I wish it were only that! You're going to hate me when I tell you!"<br>"Hate you? Mia, I could never-" Again Mia cut her off, breaking into another burst of sobs.  
>"I'm late, Rose!"<p>

Rose's slender eyebrows knitted together.  
>"Late? But the ceremony has just begun! Eddie just got betrothed!"<br>"No Rose!" Mia shook her sister's arm. "I'm _late_!"  
>Rose gasped.<br>"You're...no! Mia, you're pregnant!"  
>Mia nodded miserably. "Y- yes."<br>Rose looked down at the sobbing blonde, and resisted the urge to shake her, and scream at her, and make her say that it's all a lie.  
>"Who is it?"<br>Mia looked up, confused. "What?"  
>"Who is the father, Mia? Tell me his name. That scum will be dead by nightfall."<br>"No! Rose, please, I love him!"  
>"You love him?" Rose's eyebrows lifted. "Well, I suppose I can't kill him, then. But if you love him, why don't you get married?"<br>Mia frowned, letting out a soft sigh. "You don't understand, Rose. I can't marry him!"

"What? He's married, then? Wait till get my hands on him, that sc-"  
>"No!" Mia wailed. "He's not married!"<p>

Rose scowled. She was getting tired of this. She'd rather fight with Sheriff Alto than try to make sense of her scatterbrained sibling.  
>"Mia, just tell me exactly <em>what<em> the matter is!"  
>Mia sniffed. "It's my dowry," Sniff. "It's...well..."<br>"No." Rose gasped. "You didn't."  
>"But I did! You know how much looking perfect means to me! I had just a few dresses, and there have been five weddings in five years! I needed a new dress for each wedding! I would be the laughing stock of the town if I wore the same dress to two of my sisters' weddings!"<br>"So what you're saying is, your dowry, the money you had saved for your wedding, was entirely spent on dresses?!"  
>"Not just dresses, but overclothes, too! And I needed some new ribbons, and that man who came by all the way from the King's palace sold me two combs of pure gold! I needed all of it, Rose!"<br>"You spend your _entire_ dowry on ribbons and combs?!"  
>"Rose, I know it may sound petty to you. You love your bows and arrows far more than any ribbon or dress. But, believe me, I didn't know I would spend all my dowry!"<p>

Rose just stared at Mia. Had this been Sonya, or Viktoria, Rose would have given them a hearty scolding for their stupid behavior.  
>But this was Mia.<br>"You know, if Eddie finds out, he's not going to be happy. This lover of yours will be dead by morning."  
>"I know, and that's why I was crying! I'm so scared, Rose. My dowry is gone, and Jesse doesn't have a single coin-"<br>"Jesse?"

Mia blushed.  
>"Jesse Zeklos, don't you remember him? He was the lute player at Meredith's wedding-"<br>"Oh. My. God." Rose looked at her sibling in horror. "You got pregnant by a _lutist_?"  
>"Yes, and so you see why we can't get married? Eddie will never let me marry a man who doesn't own a change of clothing, let alone a house, and Jesse only has his lute, his juggling balls, and Kate!"<br>"Kate?"  
>"His donkey. So you see, Rose! You have to help me. Please don't tell Eddie!"<p>

Rose frowned, thinking of a solution to her sister's not-so-little problem.  
>"Ah! Mia, you do have all that money left over from brewing beer!"<br>"That's the problem. I spent it all."  
>This time, Rose couldn't keep the shock and anger out of her voice.<br>"You _what_?! Mia, there was more than fifty-"  
>"I know, but I need new jewellery, and a new mirror, and I saw the most wonderful girdles in the market! I simply had to have them!"<br>"Mia! That money was to buy malt and hops in the winter! And you spent it all on riffraff?"  
>"I'm a maiden, Rose! I have to think of more than just beer!"<p>

Rose was in a rage. Mia was dim-witted, that was true, but this had to be the most stupid thing any woman in Shropshire had ever done. Mia was renowned for her heavenly beer, and people from far and wide thought it worth the trip to Stephensgate to buy a barrel or two of it. But now, seeing as Mia had spent all her beer-money on clothes, her brewing days were numbered.  
>"A maiden." Rose echoed bitterly. "Oh, but you aren't a maiden anymore, are you, Mia? You're pregnant. And when that child comes into this world, how will you support it? You cannot possibly stay at the millhouse with Eddie. While Jill is the sweetest of girls, she won't tolerate a clingy sister-in-law who doesn't even have the sense God gave to a chicken."<p>

As soon as she said them, Rose regretted her words.  
>Mia broke into a fresh round of sobs, trying to speak between them.<br>"Oh, and you're one to talk, Rose Hathaway. You were wed exactly _one_ night before returning to the mill-"  
>"A widow." Rose interrupted. "I returned to the mill a widow, remember? My husband died on my wedding night!"<br>"Oh," choked Mia. "Wasn't that convenient, since you hated him so much."  
>Rose was absolutely red with rage by this time. "Mia, you-"<br>But Mia was already apologizing.  
>"I'm so sorry, Rose! I didn't mean any of it! Please forgive me!"<br>And Rose did, after a million other apologies from her weeping sister. Rose strained her ears to listen to the happenings of the rest of the house as her sister continued to babble. Viktoria's husband had taken out his violin, and the sweet strains could be heard through the wall. Suddenly, Rose heard Eddie's voice ask about them, and she knew it wouldn't be long before he'd come searching for them.

"...and Tasha suggested an idea, Rose. But I'm much too timid to try it out!"  
>Rose scowled at the mention of Tasha, the late Earl's cousin Victor Dashkov's daughter.<br>"But you!" Mia continued, ignoring Rose's scowl. "You're not timid! It'll be just like capturing deer! Rose, tell me you'll help me! Promise!"  
>"Of course I will! I promise!" Rose muttered distractedly, impatient for this conversation to get over before her brother came into the scene.<br>"Thank you Rose! I knew you'd help me! You're always so good to me! It'll be easy, and with your skills as a huntress, I'm sure you'll capture the richest man in Shropshire!"  
>Rose's head whipped towards Mia at that.<br>"What are you talking about?"

Confused that Rose didn't understand the plan, Mia told her all about it.

And it took a _lot_ more tears on Mia's part before Rose would even consider the promise she had made in a moment of distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think of this very long chapter. And as I said, next chapter holds a surprise! I'll also try to update sooner this time!<br>R&R! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the very, very, very late update! I have exams, and my internet barely works. :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dimitri Belikov might have spent the last decade fighting in the Holy Land for the possession of Jerusalem, but that didn't mean he was holy. In fact, he considered himself far from it. Just last night he had bedded a woman out of frustration, and refused to pay her husband recompense when he 'happened' to walk in on them.<br>Yes, Dimitri felt guilty, he always did, but it never stopped him when he wanted it.  
>After all, he was brought up in that exact way.<p>

He had fled to the Crusades only because it was that, or joining a monastery.  
>Religious that he was, Dimitri was absolutely repulsed at the idea of giving up his wealth and pleasure just to seek oneness with the Lord.<br>But of course, that was when he was naive, and young, and thought that the whole world revolved around him.

The women of Acre hadn't helped either. They had lured young Dimitri into their clutches with their 'barely-there' clothes, and seductive voices, egging him to stay on, and he had.  
>His foolishness had only resulted in his capture by the Muslim army, and by the time he was released, Dimitri was sick of crusading, and cringed at the mere mention of the Holy Land, or the women of Acre.<p>

Fortunately, by then he had learned of the death of his elder brother Adrian, followed by the strange death of his father, and Dimitri decided it was time for him to go back, and take hold of his duties as Earl of Stephensgate.

Which brought him to the present time.  
>He stared at the green pastures around him as they passed through yet another clearing.<br>'They' being Dimitri, and Ethan, his young squire from London. And their horses, of course.  
>Though it would have been easier to take the main roads, Dimitri knew all about the cunning women who waited on those roads, holding the attention of unsuspecting travelers, and eventually robbing them of their riches.<br>Oh, no. Dimitri did not want to encounter another one of those women ever again. He had had enough for a lifetime, and was waiting to be back home, resting, going into retirement at his old, old age of twenty-four.

Dimitri called out to Ethan, scowling when he noticed that the boy had fallen asleep on the back of his horse.  
>"Ethan, boy, get up!" No response. "Gods teeth, boy, GET UP!" he bellowed, smirking in satisfaction as Ethan almost fell off his horse, and struggled to maintain balance.<br>"Yes! I'm awake Dimitri!" he yelled. "Sir!" he added, seeing Dimitri's scowl.  
>"Very well. We shall be stopping at Leesbury, Ethan."<br>"Whatever for, Sir?"  
>"Do you not want to take some rest, boy? Or shall we eat some of those delicious flowers again?"<br>Ethan grimaced, remembering the vile smelling flowers. "No, Sir."  
>Dimitri grinned, leaning forward, resting his arms on Buria's (his Stallion) neck, and his head on his arms.<br>"Wake me up when we get there."

A frustrated mutter was the only reply he got.

An hour later, Dimitri was woken by Ethan's muttering.

"Makes me do all the work. Ungrateful, menacing...if I wasn't a Squire...looks like a mountain, but probably can't fight an ant..."  
>Dimitri sat up, scowling fiercely.<br>"What did you just say, boy?"  
>Ethan's head whipped towards him.<br>"Wh...what, Sir? I didn't...didn't say anything, Sir. Just...uh...talking to my horse."  
>Dimitri just snorted.<br>"Are we there yet, boy?"  
>"Just a bit farther, My Lord. Just a bit farther."<p>

* * *

><p>Dimitri looked at the inn quietly. It had been long since he had visited one of these local taverns, and he suddenly felt a bit homesick. Shaking his head to get rid of the feeling, he nodded at Ethan.<br>"Come on."  
>The Fox and Hare was one of the most popular inns here in Leesbury, famous for it's ale, or so he had heard. Dimitri bent uncomfortably as he walked through the door. At a freakish height of Six-foot-Seven, he could barely walk through any door without stooping. Grimacing, he looked up, only to find quite a few eyes on him, especially the innkeeper's.<br>Of course, they all must have figured it out by now. With his long brown beard, and tanned skin, Dimitri didn't look like he belonged to these parts. He looked exactly like a soldier returning from the Holy Land. And for the innkeeper, that meant money. Dimitri counted mentally. _One...Two...Thr-__  
><em>

Almost on cue, the innkeeper ran up to him.  
>"Come in, welcome! Have a seat, Sir! What can I get you?" He looked behind Dimitri. "You two?" He added, seeing Ethan's much shorter form.<br>"Some of your ale, I've heard much about it."  
>"Of course! My sister in law Mia, brews it! It's the best ale in these parts!"<br>And with that he scurried off.  
>Dimitri sighed at the man's enthusiasm. The innkeeper obviously knew he would be payed well.<p>

Ethan dug into his loaf of bread and bowl of stew heartily.  
>Ah, this is what it felt like to be the Squire of an Earl!<br>The past few days had been terrible, what with all the ill-treatment, but now, he would get what he deserved! He relaxed in his seat, drinking some delicious ale, and continued to stuff his face.

Dimitri snorted at Ethan's manners. Squire, indeed! But Dimitri, having been battling for many years, knew the enemy's strategy. Lull the foes into a state of relaxation, and then attack. Dimitri straightened himself, on high alert, and sipped his beer, eyeing all the customers and the front door warily.

Which is how he noticed the small figure dart in a few minutes later.

It looked like a young man. Surely, no woman would dress like that! But a closer inspection shocked him.  
>It was a young woman, with the face of an avenging angel, and beautiful dark hair that was tied in a long braid that swung past an amazingly slim waist, down to her back. She was wearing the most improper clothes, a translucent white lawn shirt, the top two buttons open, and Dear Lord, tight fitting leather pants.<br>And on her back, hung a bow and a quiver.  
>Dimitri's eyebrow rose. <em>Interesting...<em>

The girl spoke jovially with the innkeeper, who offered her a stool, and a tankard of ale. Dimitri looked around, noticing that none of the men gave the comely, no, beautiful girl, any attention other than a few How'd you do's. It seemed like she was not a stranger in these parts.  
>"Holy Lord," Dimitri's head whipped towards Ethan's. "That's a <em>maiden<em>!"  
>"Keep quite, boy." Dimitri hissed, not liking the looks Ethan was giving the girl. "You're catching people's attention."<br>Ethan nodded, but continued looking at the girl over his tankard.

* * *

><p>"Who is that?" Dimitri asked the innkeeper, trying to sound uninterested.<br>"That? That's Rose! My brother who owns an inn down the road is married to her sister. Everybody knows Rose Hathaway!"  
>"Rose." Dimitri tested the name out on his tongue. <em>Roza...<em>  
>As if she heard her name, the girl's head turned towards them, and her intense stare made Dimitri blush. No woman had ever looked him in the eyes like that before, and honestly, it made him a bit uncomfortable. Mentally, he thanked the Gods for giving him a beard to hide the blush.<br>His eyes darted to the girl's again, but they had moved on from him, and were now eyeing Ethan.  
>"Anything else I can get you, Sir?" The innkeeper smiled, waiting for more money.<br>Dimitri shook his head and slipped a coin into the innkeepers hand. "No, thank you."

The innkeeper looked at the coin in his hand. Pure Gold.  
>Dazed, he stumbled towards a nearby table, reveling in the weight of the coin in his hand, and bumped straight into two customers.<br>They scowled at him. "What're ye doing?"  
>The innkeeper only held up the coin in response, not noticing the glint in the two mens' eyes at seeing it.<p>

* * *

><p>Dimitri stood up, catching the girl, Rose's attention again.<br>Ethan, noticing her head turn towards them, pulled at Dimitri's cloak. "Look at that! She looked this way, again! I think she likes me!"  
>"Shut up, boy. And lets leave."<p>

Dimitri turned, heading for the door, but stopped and turned back around when he heard a slight scuffle, and Ethan saying "Sir!"  
>The two men, whom he had noticed eyeing the gold coin the innkeeper had, had caught hold of Ethan, and were holding a blade to his neck. Dimitri scowled, and muttered to himself. "Bloody thieves." He looked at the two men boldly. "Let him go."<br>"Aye, of course, Sir. Once you give us your purse, with all those gold coins!"  
>"I said," Dimitri boomed, catching the attention of people nearby, "Let him go!"<p>

One of the men grinned, flashing rotted teeth.  
>"We'll let 'im go, if you give us the money. Ain't that right, Ben?"<br>"Aye, Lee." The other man agreed.  
>"Ben, Lee, I don't want you fighting in my inn. Let the boy go." The innkeeper said distractedly, counting the coins Dimitri had left him.<br>"We gonna let 'im go, Xanther, when he gives us the money." Ben snarled, pressing the blade into Ethan's throat.

Dimitri sighed. He didn't want to fight. He had fought for so many years, and he was tired of bloodshed. Now he couldn't kill a moth without feeling guilty.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't slit somebody's throat if they forced him to.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p>Lee threw himself on Dimitri, holding him there.<br>Damn that Xanther. He had crouched on the floor to pick up a coin, and Dimitri had tripped over him, giving Lee the advantage of capturing him.

"Give me the coins now." The man smiled crookedly.  
>Dimitri gave up. He was far too tired to fight, even though he had a dagger in his boot, and could kill Lee in an instant. "Take it."<br>Lee grinned, reaching for Dimitri's satchel, when an arrow flew through the air, burying itself in Lee's coat, pinning his arm to the floor, centimeters from Dimitri's you-know-what.  
>Dimitri looked up, shocked, relieved, and a bit amazed.<p>

It was the girl, Rose. Her hand held her bow, perfectly poised. Her face broke out into a grin, showing pearly white teeth.  
>"Now are you going to let him go? Or should I sever your spine?"<br>"Don't shoot, lass." Ben pleaded, letting Ethan go. "We're leaving."  
>And saying so, Lee shrugged off his coat, and the both of them fled from the inn.<p>

Rose came towards Dimitri, face completely calm, and pulled the arrow out from the floor, inspecting its tip.

From so close, Dimitri couldn't help but stare at her skin, the colour of the inside of an almond, her big dark eyes, surrounded by equally dark, thick lashes, and her plump pink lips. She was beautiful.  
>"Ah," She muttered to herself. "Thought this one was lost for good."<p>

And then she got up, and quietly slipped out the door of the inn.

Dimitri got up, a bit dazed, and immediately walked out the door, looking for the girl. She was nowhere in sight.  
>Ethan suddenly scampered up to him.<br>"Did you see that, my Lord? That girl...she handled the bow like I've never seen anyone do before!"  
>Dimitri growled menacingly, still scanning the street for Rose.<br>"Saved our lives, yes she did, my Lord. We should find her and reward her, once we get back to the Manor!"  
>Dimitri looked around again, hoping to see a glint of that deep brown hair.<br>"Get the horses, we're leaving."

Ethan stopped his sentence midway, frowning. He hadn't thought he would encounter such a feisty, interesting maiden, and this one even liked him! And here was his master, acting all grumpy, and not letting him talk about her!  
>"Aye, my Lord." he muttered grumpily, walking towards the stable.<p>

A few minutes later, Dimitri hoisted himself up on Buria's back, his mind filled with images of Rose and her beautiful hair. He looked around one last time, and disappointed, urged his steed forward. Those deep, dark eyes would haunt him for the rest of his journey.

If only he had turned back one last time, he would see those very eyes burning a veritable hole in his back, as Rose Hathaway made some calculations of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Another chapter done! I'm gonna try to write the next chapter faster, though no promises, ya'll know the condition of my internet. :P<br>****R&R, please!**


End file.
